1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to housing assemblies, more particularly, to a housing assembly for an electronic device having an antenna module.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers and mobile phones with navigation and wireless internet access function, generally have an antenna module for receiving signals emitted by base station communication systems or satellites. The antenna module is positioned in an outer housing of the portable electronic device. The outer housing defines an antenna opening, and a plastic cover is positioned in the antenna opening for enclosing the antenna opening. The antenna module receives sent signals via the antenna opening. However, the plastic cover is generally fixed to the outer housing via screws, and thus it is difficult for an outer surface of the plastic cover to be coplanar with that of the outer housing. Therefore, the portable electronic device may have a poor aesthetic appearance. In addition, adjusting the screws wastes a lot of time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.